<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>selfless by peachvelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420585">selfless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachvelvet/pseuds/peachvelvet'>peachvelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, mingyu is mainly jus mentioned, past soonhao, side jihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachvelvet/pseuds/peachvelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Jeonghan, really. </p><p>—</p><p>Or, the one where Soonyoung thinks he and Wonwoo are growing apart and Wonwoo is very, very, patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>selfless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is VERY self indulgent and also my first work!! i jus,,rlly do love soonwoo man,, hope somebody out there enjoys this big boi. i swear i sat down to write like 5k at most and then i got distracted and whew lordt. here we are. more notes at the end! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts with Jeonghan, really. Soonyoung had been at his and Jisoo’s place, ignoring their blatant displays of affection and nursing a lukewarm strawberry milk because he was planning on being able to walk back home with a clear mind.</p><p>Wonwoo would put him in a chokehold if he died falling into the road like the moron he already believes Soonyoung to be.</p><p>The older pair had recently mated and moved in with one another, and Soonyoung, having declared Jeonghan as his favorite hyung years ago, wasn’t about to let go of their tradition of drinking and gossipping together every Friday, regardless of Jeonghan’s attractive alpha being present.</p><p>If anything, having Jisoo’s solemn and straightforward opinions on Soonyoung’s superior had been a great help.</p><p>Leave it to Hong Jisoo to dissuade you from committing arson on your boss’ house only to suggest more harmless and irritating ways of biting them in the ass.</p><p>Jeonghan had been ready with a red fuel container in his garage, which Soonyoung appreciated. </p><p><em> Us omegas have to stick together </em> , Jeonghan would repeat tirelessly, arm slung around the younger one’s shoulder.</p><p>He had been Soonyoung’s only other omega friend in their little group in high school, and had been there for Soonyoung’s surprising presentation and subsequent panicked heat.</p><p>No one had been expecting it, as he had always been grouped in under the label <em> ‘oh, definitely an alpha’ </em> with all his energy and spunk and mercurial moods.</p><p>When his seventeenth birthday came and he had woken up with an embarrassing puddle under his ass instead of a brand new knot on his dick, well, Soonyoung’s only thought was that there’d been some kind of mistake.</p><p>He wanted to shut his eyes and pull the covers back over his head and wake up in the correct timeline, the one where he was a strong alpha, hanging out at the bars and drooling over pretty omegas.</p><p>There was a running joke that he and Jeonghan would probably end up mating one day, although Wonwoo always scrunched up his nose in distaste whenever it came up.</p><p>He was probably just jealous that Soonyoung got to be matched up with the older omega. </p><p>Soonyoung had laid in bed with unexpected tears rolling down his face, and could only think to call up Jeonghan with shaky fingers.</p><p>The older man had cooed at him with the most gentle expression, gathering the younger teen in his arms and helping him into the shower, and then back into his bed, the ruined sheets stripped and a new one spread lovingly onto his mattress.</p><p>The sight of that alone had caused Soonyoung’s lower lip to wobble and he collapsed into Jeonghan’s arms, wondering what happened, what went wrong with him.</p><p>The older had pulled back with a stern look in his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> Nothing went wrong, Soonyoungie. Nothing.  </em>
</p><p>He had shushed him stubbornly, hand cupping his wet cheek comfortingly. Jeonghan stared at his crying face for a minute before he huffed out a small laugh, lip quirking up humorously. </p><p>    <em> You know, now that I think about it, it makes so much sense.  </em></p><p>Soonyoung had made a questioning noise, tucking his face into the older’s neck, seeking his warmth. He had already acquired this urge to cuddle and nest into a place of comfort. </p><p>    <em> You’ve always taken care of everyone. You’ve got such a big heart, Soonyoung-ah. </em></p><p>His words had calmed a small fraction of the storm raging inside his chest, his lungs. He had taken a deep breath and relished in the love that flowed from Jeonghan into him in one of his weakest moments.</p><p>Those words were the sliver of sun piercing through dark storm clouds, and for the first time, Soonyoung believed he could be okay with his fate. </p><p>And then Jeon Wonwoo presented as an alpha a month later. </p><p>—</p><p>Soonyoung has his legs draped over Jeonghan’s lap as they wait for Jisoo to come back with the popcorn, the title menu of their movie of choice on mute as they chat amongst themselves.</p><p>Tonight it’s <em> Beetlejuice </em> , one of Soonyoung’s favorites if not for the fact that he knows most of Beetlejuice’s lines by heart.</p><p>It’s called culture, thank you very much.</p><p>He’s already humming <em> Jump in the Line </em> to himself when Jeonghan leans in and sniffs his neck without prompt. The older man hums and tilts his head at Soonyoung. </p><p>    “Heat’s comin’ soon, huh?” he asks innocently. Soonyoung has to mentally think back to his last heat, calculating just how long it’s been. </p><p>    “Uh, yeah. I guess so.” he replies noncommittally. He can hear Jisoo in the kitchen yelp, most likely burning his finger on the hot butter, but Jeonghan doesn’t even react, instead locking eyes with Soonyoung with intent. </p><p>    “Are you gonna look for a partner this time?” Jeonghan has hope in his eyes, and Soonyoung doesn’t even have to listen anymore to know that the older is probably going to try and set him up with some alpha.</p><p>The former has been very interested in Soonyoung’s love life as of late, complaining about the lack of romance present in the younger’s life. </p><p>
  <em>  “I just wanna go on double dates with you and your partner, Soonyoung-ah, before I die.” he had wailed one day in Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s apartment. The younger omega had rolled his eyes and pushed a finger into the older’s forehead, removing his face from his neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re only a year older than I am, Hannie.” That hadn’t stopped him from his whining, and the older omega had just cuddled closer with a mischievous grin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What if I set you up? I know some really nice alphas who would love to take you out.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His grin was nearly a leer, and Soonyoung was reminded of his jester like antics back in school, where he had the majority of the student body wrapped around his finger. Truly terrifying.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before he could reply, Wonwoo had scoffed from where he had been making coffee in their kitchen, still a little grouchy from his nap and overly hissy whenever their friends would stop by unexpectedly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soonyoung chalked it up to his territorial alpha tendencies, but Mingyu would assure him that it’s just his personality.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “What kind of alpha would take </em> him <em> ?” Wonwoo had sneered, nodding his head towards where Soonyoung was perched on the couch, green tea mask spread over his face and his hair tied up into a tiny little sprout to avoid any strands falling onto it. </em></p><p>
  <em>The mask had cost him forty dollars and he wasn’t going to let a single drop be wasted on anything other than his face. Soonyoung had puffed up his cheeks in anger, grabbing the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be Wonwoo’s socks he left there the night before, and chucking them at the alpha. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His best friend had only cackled and dodged it effortlessly, and the whole thing was forgotten, but Jeonghan had looked at Wonwoo then, eyebrows furrowed and eyes piercing into the younger. </em>
</p><p><em>Something in his face had cleared up then, something like understanding, but Soonyoung was oblivious as to what. </em> </p><p>    Since that day, Jeonghan was adamant on finding someone for Soonyoung, despite the younger’s protests, so it really shouldn’t come as a surprise that he was once again prodding into it. Soonyoung just hums, shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>    “Nah, I’ll probably just hole up in my room like usual.” he replies, taking another cautious sip of his milk. Jeonghan had that <em> look </em> on his face, and he was sure this conversation was not going anywhere good. </p><p>    “What about Wonwoo?” he asked, and Soonyoung furrowed his brows. </p><p>    “What <em> about </em>Wonwoo?” he shot back, confused at the non-sequitur. </p><p>    “I mean, he’s an alpha.” Jeonghan says. “Haven’t you ever thought of asking him for help through your heats?” </p><p>The notion is enough to make Soonyoung choke a little on his strawberry milk, feeling some of it shoot up into his nose, and he turns away to cough, pounding on his chest. Jeonghan, the bastard, just sits there and watches him amusedly. </p><p>    “Oh my <em> god </em>, where did that thought come from?” Soonyoung rasps out once he’s recovered, a scandalized hand on his chest. “I’ve known that kid since we were in preschool.” </p><p>Jeonghan raises an eyebrow, scooting over a bit so that Jisoo can sit on the couch with the bowl of popcorn as he comes back from their kitchen. </p><p>    “You talk about him like he’s your child. He’s only a month younger.” he comments. </p><p>Jisoo mutters a small ‘who?’ through a mouthful of popcorn, and Jeonghan turns his head only for a second to murmur back an answer. Soonyoung suddenly feels like he’s been put in a spotlight he didn’t know existed, one that has been waiting for him for years. </p><p>    “I basically raised him.” Soonyoung defends. “That boy wouldn’t talk to anyone in class. And I was the class line leader, I had to look after him.” </p><p>    “Were you really that surprised to present as an omega?” Jisoo muses as Jeonghan shifts on the couch, jostling Soonyoung’s legs. </p><p>    “Yet you guys stuck together ever since.” he points out. “That has to mean something.” </p><p>Soonyoung feels something pang in his chest, a small hand knocking on a locked door in his heart, but he laughs it off with what he hopes is nonchalance. From the look in Jeonghan’s eyes, he’s not sure he succeeds. </p><p>    “Yeah, it means I'm an angel with unlimited patience for Wonwoo’s bullshit.” </p><p>Jeonghan purses his lips in disagreement, but lets it drop and reaches for the remote instead, pressing play on the movie that Soonyoung was so eager to watch.</p><p>Now, though, he can’t help but think about Jeonghan’s words throughout the entire movie, not even bothering to quote any lines that Beetlejuice utters. <em> ‘That has to mean something’ </em>, Jeonghan had said. But what?</p><p>Soonyoung has long since decided that understanding Wonwoo was too difficult. For all he knows, the alpha could just be putting up with him, letting himself be pulled along on Soonyoung’s whims, too lazy to try and cut ties with him and move on with his life.</p><p>It hadn’t always felt like this. When they were kids they were like two halves of the same whole. This distance and disconnect could only be the product of that summer seven years ago, when the two of them had presented at what felt like the opposite ends of the Earth. </p><p><em> Stupid Jeon Wonwoo, why’d you have to go and be an alpha? </em> Soonyoung thinks to himself as he watches Winona Ryder dance in the air. He wonders if Wonwoo feels that same frustration with him, and suddenly Soonyoung feels a little sick.</p><p>How many times had he been told by friends and family that alphas and omegas could never <em> just </em>be friends? They used to be so proud of themselves, successfully living together for how many years now.</p><p>But why does Soonyoung feel somewhat… disappointed? </p><p><em> What? I’m not disappointed, no. </em>Soonyoung internally slaps himself across the head.</p><p>Maybe Jeonghan has a point, and he really needs to find an alpha, or at least get laid.</p><p>He can’t be thinking about Wonwoo like that, it would disrupt the already precarious balance of their relationship, and Soonyoung can’t imagine a life without the other being there to annoy him.</p><p>They have too much history, too many years under their belt to let it all fall apart just because Soonyoung is horny.</p><p>Jeonghan must sense that Soonyoung is troubled, glancing at him periodically at what he knows are Soonyoung’s favorite scenes, waiting for him to quote any of the dialogue. </p><p>By the end of the night, Soonyoung is at the door, tugging on his sneakers and giving Jisoo a quick hug goodbye, Jeonghan lingering purposefully against the wall. </p><p>    “Try out some of those tricks, okay? And let me know how she reacts.” Jisoo says, patting Soonyoung’s back comfortingly. </p><p>    “Oh, I will. I’m definitely gonna make her punch herself in the face with the phone, I don’t care how long or how many pennies it’ll take.” Soonyoung promises, and Jisoo laughs, locking eyes with Jeonghan and making himself scarce with purpose, shutting their bedroom door behind him.</p><p>The older omega wordlessly envelops Soonyoung in a hug, and the younger sinks into the embrace naturally. </p><p>    “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” he murmurs. “I just worry about you sometimes. I want you to be happy.” </p><p>This is nothing that Soonyoung doesn’t already know, but hearing it makes his eyes feel a little wet, anyways.</p><p><em>Dumb heat </em> , he laments, <em> making me emotional.</em></p><p>He sniffles quietly and Jeonghan graciously doesn’t mention it. </p><p>    “I know, and you didn’t. I was just thinking about other things.” he whispers back. </p><p>The older rubs his back in soothing motions, and Soonyoung’s eyes fall shut. </p><p>    “Listen, I’m telling you this because I’m worried.” Jeonghan begins, and Soonyoung pulls back to look at him. “Heats are difficult without help.” </p><p>The older omega pushes his dark hair back and reaches for his back pocket for his phone. He taps on it for a few seconds and suddenly Soonyoung’s phone is vibrating. </p><p>    “I sent you the number of this- company.” he explains. “There are alphas, betas, and omegas who are trained for helping people through their heats.” </p><p>Soonyoung raises both of his eyebrows, tempted to grab at his phone and investigate right at that moment. </p><p>    “Those are a thing?” he asks dumbly. “Have you used it?” </p><p>Jeonghan smiles with all of his teeth, eyes taking on a mischievous gleam. </p><p>    “How do you think I met Jisoo?” he answers casually. Soonyoung’s jaw drops, and he stares at the older for a few seconds before smacking at his shoulder. </p><p>    “You told me you met at his workplace-oh my <em> god </em>.” Soonyoung hisses, covering his red face with both hands. Jeonghan just laughs maniacally, holding onto his stomach and wheezing.</p><p>He thinks back to all of his interactions with the alpha and feels himself getting flustered, trying to imagine the Jisoo he knows helping countless omegas through their cycles. </p><p>    “Does he <em> still </em> work there?” Soonyoung asks, mind racing. </p><p>Jeonghan straightens at that, wapping at his shoulder with a sleeve. </p><p>    “Of course not!” he shoots back. “He quit after our first date.” </p><p>The older looks very proud of himself at this, and Soonyoung smacks a hand over his red cheeks.</p><p><em> God, </em> Soonyoung laments, <em> I’ve seen Jisoo choke on a hard boiled egg, make it make sense. </em></p><p>    “Anyways,” Jeonghan clears his throat and looks at him meaningfully. “Just think about it, okay? Oh, and make sure to get <em> Wonwoo’s </em>input on it.”</p><p>The older omega smiles deviously, twinkling his fingers at him as Soonyoung continues to gawk. </p><p>Soonyoung makes a strangled noise in response and turns around, opening their front door and holding a hand up in farewell as he walks himself out of their apartment. He can hear Jeonghan cackle one last time before the door shuts. </p><p>—</p><p>The walk back home is cold, the wind biting at his nose and the tips of his ears, his exposed ankles. His mind is occupied by what Jeonghan had told him, and he veers into a nearby 24/7 convenience store, mainly to delay his arrival back home. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to hide the conflicting feelings on his face from Wonwoo.</p><p>As irritating as it is to Soonyoung that he can never seem to read the other, the alpha appears to have just the opposite problem. He can read Soonyoung better than anyone else he knows, besides Jeonghan, maybe.</p><p>If he came home now, with his head still muddled with what Jeonghan had said, he’d know right away that something was up. </p><p>So here he is, aimlessly pushing a cart through all of the aisles, grabbing items halfheartedly and plopping them in with no second thoughts.</p><p>It’s only when he gets to the register that he realizes he bought snacks that Wonwoo likes, from the vegetable chips to the banana milk, all of it. A part of him is annoyed at himself and his transparency, but the other part that knows how stressed the alpha has been with work prompts him to pull out his wallet easily.</p><p>Before he hands his card over, his eyes spot the cabinet of condoms and birth control behind the lifeless cashier, and he requests for a box of each before giving himself the chance to really think about it.</p><p>Jeonghan had luck with this service, who’s to say that Soonyoung won’t? He probably won’t find his future mate, he won’t convince himself that his luck could amount to anything close to Jeonghan’s, but at the very least, his heat will be less painful and long.</p><p>His hands tremble with something akin to excitement as he reaches for the grocery bags. The last time he slept with someone was close to two years ago now, and he can’t help but feel a little excited, even if he hasn’t even booked an alpha to help him out yet. </p><p>The trek back home from there on is more bearable, Soonyoung thinks. With just the promise of human contact and connection whenever his heat decides to hit, his chest feels a bit lighter.</p><p>As he waits to cross a street he searches up the company, perusing their website and reading their terms.</p><p>When he gets back he opens the apartment door quietly, on the off chance that Wonwoo decided to go to bed and not spend every waking minute of his free time on his computer, gaming.</p><p><em> Tough luck </em>, Soonyoung thinks as he spots the alpha lazing on the couch, eyes glued to his phone.</p><p>The omega plops his keys into the cat bowl stationed near the door, a gift he got for Wonwoo back when they thought they’d be able to secretly keep a cat in the beginning years of their living together.</p><p>If only their landlord wasn’t so harsh on the restrictions, maybe Wonwoo would be happier with a feline companion.</p><p>Said alpha drops his phone on his chest and sits up to turn towards Soonyoung, peering at him without his glasses.</p><p>When he sees the bags Soonyoung is carrying, he wordlessly stands and ambles towards him, taking them from him and setting it on the counter, eager hands sifting through the goods.</p><p>Soonyoung only remembers his personal purchases after he takes off his shoes, and he shuffles over to the kitchen to try and intervene. </p><p>“Ah, wait-” he begins. “I have-”</p><p>Wonwoo pulls out the carton of banana milk and turns to smile at him with unrestrained happiness, a close mouthed smile that Soonyoung knows all too well.</p><p>The alpha leans forward to gently push his forehead against Soonyoung’s, and his eyes shut automatically at the contact.</p><p>It’s one of the few habits Wonwoo has retained from when they were kids.</p><p>Every time he does it he gets taken back to those days where he was the only person the younger would talk to in the whole class, or the pride he’d feel when Wonwoo would win the prizes for their class reading contests, or their sleepovers that occurred every week without fail.</p><p>Soonyoung loves it because of all the things between the two of them that are different, that don’t intersect with one another, this habit has remained constant.</p><p>It makes him lose his train of thought, and he watches fondly as Wonwoo pulls out the vegetable chips before reaching for the last few things. </p><p>It’s almost comedic, the way the alpha furrows his eyebrows at what his hands touch, getting a hold of whatever it is and pulling it from the bottom of the bag.</p><p>The box of condoms and contraceptives stare up mockingly at the younger, and Wonwoo stares at it for a beat too long before looking over at where Soonyoung has frozen next to him. </p><p>    “Uh.” Soonyoung smartly says. “That’s-”</p><p>    “What do you need these for?” the younger asks, frowning at the items in his hand like they’ve personally offended him. “Are you hooking up with Myungho again?” </p><p>At his words Wonwoo’s eyes darken, and he looks to Soonyoung for a response. </p><p>    “No!” Soonyoung squeaks, reaching out for the items and snatching them from the alpha’s hands. The younger only grunts. “My heat is coming soon.” </p><p>Wonwoo stares at him dumbly for a second before huffing to himself, reaching for a banana milk and popping the straw out, expertly poking it into the top and taking a long sip.</p><p>    “I don’t know what you’ve heard, Soonie, but those dildos that cum can’t <em> actually </em>get you pregnant.” </p><p>Soonyoung squawks and reaches out to slap him on the shoulder, annoyed that it barely even manages to bother the taller man.</p><p>He’s been going to the gym recently, and his shoulders are no longer thin and bony, instead they’re strong and thick and look like they could heft Soonyoung over his shoulder and-</p><p>    “I <em> know </em>that.” Soonyoung sticks his tongue out childishly, trying to clear his head of unwanted thoughts. He sniffs. “I think I’m gonna look for a heat partner, this time.” </p><p>His voice trails off hesitantly, and Soonyoung wants to slap himself for it. It’s not like they’re kids anymore, they can talk about heats and ruts without wanting to melt into the ground. They can handle this like mature adults.</p><p>Still, Soonyoung pointedly does not look at the way Wonwoo is staring fixedly at him, and the way he can feel his eyes trailing all over his face makes his neck feel hot.</p><p>He fidgets with the box of birth control in his hand, pretending to read over the instructions in what he hopes is an unaffected way. </p><p>    “...What?” Wonwoo finally utters, sounding more than confused and maybe a little annoyed. Soonyoung steels himself and turns to face the alpha head on, hoping his neck is not embarrassingly red.</p><p>The way the younger’s gaze is stuck strongly on it, though, tells Soonyoung that it’s much too late to hope. </p><p>    “I want to try hiring a heat partner.” the omega reiterates. “Jeonghan told me that they really help. I think it’s about time I do this, anyway.” </p><p>Wonwoo’s eyebrows remain stuck in a furrow, and he squints at Soonyoung’s face for a second more, but the omega stands his ground. </p><p>    “A heat partner.” the alpha repeats stiffly. Soonyoung nods, biting his lower lip and ignoring the way Wonwoo’s eyes flick towards his mouth almost distractedly. </p><p>    “Yeah.” the omega sighs. “And don’t worry about me bringing any unknown alphas over. This company has a building that I can check into, so you don’t have to find another place to crash.” </p><p>Soonyoung moves to put the remaining cartons of milk into the fridge, then pulls out their kettle to boil some water for tea. Wonwoo remains strangely silent behind him, and once Soonyoung’s got the stove going, he turns around to check on him.</p><p>The alpha is stewing quietly to himself, hands gripping the comically small carton of milk in his hand. His face is closed off to anyone else, a sight that Soonyoung has become used to seeing over the last few years, but makes him hurt nonetheless.</p><p>When they were younger this kind of expression didn’t exist on Wonwoo’s face, feelings were never hidden, secrets were never kept from each other.</p><p>These days it feels like Wonwoo’s mind has fled somewhere Soonyoung can’t follow, his heart becoming more and more closed off as Soonyoung stubbornly continues to leave his open to the alpha. </p><p>    “Why now?” the younger finally speaks. “You’ve always handled your heat by yourself.” </p><p><em> Not by choice, </em> Soonyoung wants to say, but he swallows it down his throat dryly. He absentmindedly begins folding a misplaced towel on the counter. </p><p>    “Well, it’s not easy.” he starts. “Besides, it’s not healthy for an omega to go through so many without a partner. It’ll help me get used to it so that in the future...” Soonyoung trails off. </p><p>Yeah. In the future, where Soonyoung will have found someone to take care of him, where he won’t constantly feel like he has to second guess himself, or that he’s alone in all of his feelings. </p><p>Wonwoo snorts harshly, crumpling up his empty drink container. </p><p>    “Right. And you think sleeping around with random alphas is gonna get you mated?” </p><p>Soonyoung’s head shoots up to lock eyes with Wonwoo, and the way the other’s expression falters at the sight of hurt in his eyes nearly stops him. But he doesn’t stand down. </p><p>    “What the <em> fuck </em> is your problem, Wonwoo?” </p><p>His tone gets the younger to visibly bristle, and he straightens up to his full height, an annoying alpha tendency that he’s developed whenever he feels slightly threatened.</p><p>Soonyoung hates it. </p><p>    “My problem? My <em> problem </em>is that you never think things through.” Wonwoo grits out through his teeth. “And you get yourself into issues that you can’t solve.” </p><p>    “What are you talking about? When have I-” </p><p>    “You trust other people too easily, and you get hurt because you place too much hope on them.” the alpha cuts him off, leaving Soonyoung speechless. “And then you cry about it.” </p><p>The omega feels completely blindsided by this argument. They’ve been friends since they were still wetting the bed, so fights were common and even healthy, at times.</p><p>But this one was different. They had never fought about something like this before. Wonwoo has never sounded so bitter, so intent to hurt.</p><p>Soonyoung doesn’t even know what to say, feeling like the younger was picking at an old wound with sharp claws, uncaring of the damage he was inflicting. </p><p>    “I-I don’t do that.” he argues back weakly. “And what does this have to do with anything?” </p><p>Wonwoo scoffs, throwing the empty carton in his hands aggressively into the bin, folding his arms over his chest. His eyes pierce through the omega, leaving him feeling cold. </p><p>    “Oh, yeah? Then what happened with Myungho?” he quips back. “One minute you’re just having fun, and the next you’re heartbroken because, what? He wouldn’t mate you?” </p><p>Soonyoung’s mouth opens and closes uselessly, floundering for words. They don’t talk about Myungho, it’s an unspoken rule. For the past two years they’ve never spoken a word about what happened with the younger alpha, and it’s mainly because Soonyoung never told Wonwoo exactly what it was that ended their relationship.</p><p>To hear the younger man bring it up so carelessly, clueless to what Soonyoung had felt, makes the omega’s eyes water and his throat burn with anger. </p><p>    “You know <em> nothing </em> about what happened with me and Myungho.” he hisses, setting his mouth into a firm grimace even as a tear snakes down his cheek. “Nothing.” </p><p>He wipes his face with a frustrated growl, only realizing at that moment that the kettle had been going off behind them, its shrill screech filling the silence of the kitchen.</p><p>He turns to shut off the stove, no longer craving hot tea. When he turns back around Wonwoo has deflated, leaning against the counter behind him with his eyes targeted at the floor, a sad smile on his face. </p><p>    “Yeah. I don’t know anything.” he laughs humorlessly. “Because you don’t talk to me anymore. You hide things from me now.” </p><p>Soonyoung scoffs, grabbing the items that started this whole fight in the first place and pushing past Wonwoo.</p><p>How dare he say that, when he’s the one who has been shuttered off from Soonyoung for the past few years, who left him wondering what happened to the two of them.</p><p>Maybe they just don’t work as best friends anymore.</p><p>That thought has crept into Soonyoung’s mind too often at night, when the distance between them felt insurmountable. </p><p>    “Look at what talking to you did.” he gestures between the two of them. “I should’ve just kept it to myself.” </p><p>He leaves Wonwoo there in the kitchen, shoving the door to his room open and locking it behind him. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it if the alpha tries to apologize tonight, it’s much too fresh.</p><p>Their fights usually never last long, Soonyoung will apologize with kimchi fried rice, and Wonwoo will sneak into his room at night to cuddle up behind him silently, never needing to use his words to display his regret.</p><p>Of the two of them, Wonwoo had always been the most tactile, needing physical comfort to ground him. It’s why most of their friends thought he’d be an omega, but Wonwoo was nothing if not a constant wonder, and his presentation had shook even Soonyoung, who thought he knew everything about the younger.</p><p>Past, present, and future.</p><p>After that summer, back in their senior year of high school, it was incredibly difficult for Soonyoung to connect his thin and wiry <em> Wonu </em> with the new alpha Wonwoo, who had begun to attract the attention of other students with his surprise presentation.</p><p>That was the first time that Soonyoung thought he would lose Wonwoo for good, but it wouldn’t be the last. </p><p>—</p><p>    Out of spite, perhaps, Soonyoung calls Myungho up to meet for lunch the next day.</p><p>Contrary to what most of his friends may think, his relationship with the younger alpha is actually very strong.</p><p>What happened to them years ago didn’t stop the love that they had for one another, even if it’s different now. This is one of those secrets that Soonyoung keeps from Wonwoo, that he still keeps in contact with Myungho.</p><p>Wonwoo never liked the younger alpha much to begin with, he didn’t open up easily to new people, and Myungho could never be bothered to initiate anything first, so the two of them remained at a large distance from one another.</p><p>Even in the midst of his and Soonyoung’s relationship, the two alphas barely communicated, which probably should’ve been a red flag for the omega early on, but when Soonyoung fell, he fell <em> hard </em>, and Myungho could do no wrong in his eyes. </p><p>    They had met while Soonyoung was a junior in college, pursuing dance along with a business degree to keep his family happy. Myungho was a mysterious and dashing exchange student from China who he had been partnered with for a showcase in the fall, and it didn’t take the omega long to break down the younger’s walls.</p><p>Their relationship had started off innocent, with Soonyoung assuming a mentor role towards the younger alpha. Soonyoung had always been something of a natural born leader, despite what biology textbooks might teach students in school.</p><p>The omega learned that Myungho wasn’t cold and unaffected, instead he was incredibly vulnerable and sensitive, unsure of his place at the university with his Korean skills and lack of a social circle.</p><p>It was easy then, for Soonyoung to take care of him the way he would any of his younger friends, unafraid to shower Myungho in appraisal and compliments, invite him to join his own group of friends for dinner, call him Minghao fondly, knowing it gave the other a taste of his home back in China.</p><p>It was Soonyoung who allowed Myungho and Mingyu to meet, and for an incredibly strong friendship to bloom between them. Things with Myungho seemed easy, natural. </p><p>    That’s why Soonyoung wasn’t all that surprised when one night, in the dance club’s dingy studio, Myungho had carefully touched the older’s cheek, and Soonyoung had recognized what was in the alpha’s eyes. <em> Want</em>.</p><p>From then on, their relationship elevated into lingering touches and sweet kisses, nights spent at Myungho’s dorm because Wonwoo had a strict ‘no alpha staying over’ policy at their place.</p><p>Soonyoung was young and in love, and in the year and a half that he spent with Myungho, he could’ve confidently told his mother that he had found his mate.</p><p>It was also that year and a half, he realizes now, that drove the biggest rift between him and Wonwoo.</p><p>Myungho was generally pretty easy to get along with, and if the alpha disliked someone, the most he would do is remain silent.</p><p>With Wonwoo, however, there was always something amiss there.</p><p>The two never spoke to one another, but as soon as one of them entered the room, the other was on full alert.</p><p>Soonyoung was initially heartbroken that his best friend and boyfriend didn’t get along together, but he was too high on the feeling of reciprocated love to try and figure out why.</p><p>Perhaps that’s why they fell apart the way they did. </p><p>    <em> Myungho had been quiet that day, as Soonyoung let himself into the younger alpha’s dorm with their takeout dinner. The omega couldn’t wrestle the reason out, the alpha was incredible at remaining unaffected, choosing to cling to the younger, sitting in his lap as they finished their meal.</em></p><p>
  <em> Eventually though, Myungho talked.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “Do you ever think about us?” He had murmured into Soonyoung’s neck, arms wrapped around the older’s waist. Soonyoung had hummed, leaning down to nose into his cheek.  </em></p><p> <em> “All the time.” He had answered honestly.  </em></p><p> <em> “What about our future, hyung? Do you think of that?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> At this, Soonyoung’s heart began to race with excitement. Was this how Myungho would ask him to mate? He smiled softly down at him.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “I do.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Myungho leaned back to look up at his face then, searching for something. Soonyoung could only hope that he had found whatever it was he was looking for, but then he sighed.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “Are you happy with me, hyung? Truly?” </em></p><p>
  <em> The omega had frowned at that, using both of his hands to cup his lover’s face.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “The happiest I’ve ever been, to be honest.” Soonyoung had said, his thumb coming down to rub against his full bottom lip. “Where is this coming from?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Myungho turned his head to sigh again, chewing on his lip.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “Sometimes… sometimes I feel like I don’t really have all of you.” He had confessed, his voice low and a bit unsure. Soonyoung blinked dumbly for a few seconds.  </em></p><p> <em> “You… don’t have me? What do you mean?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> The younger adjusted himself, easily shifting the omega off of his lap and onto the couch next to him, where they faced one another. Soonyoung instinctively reached for his hand to hold, and Myungho smiled down at their hands for a second, although it seemed subdued.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “I feel like you’re not really mine.” He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. “Like you’re not supposed to be mine.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Soonyoung was baffled at his words, mouth opening and closing wordlessly.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “But I am. I am yours.” He emphasizes, then stops to laugh hesitantly. “Who else’s would I be?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Myungho’s eyes had hardened at that, a taste of how he used to be when they first met, walls up around his heart and a sharp tongue.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “Wonwoo’s.” He responded immediately.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Soonyoung’s first instinct is to bark out an incredulous laugh, waiting for the younger to tackle him to the couch and yell out a ‘just kidding!’. But it didn’t happen.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “Are you serious?” His hold on the other’s hand loosened ever so slightly. “Me and Wonwoo aren’t like that. We’ve never been like that.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Myungho looked down at their intertwined hands, flipping them over to trace his thin fingers over Soonyoung’s chubby palm.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “Maybe not now, you’re not.” He reasoned, still avoiding the other’s eyes.  </em></p><p> <em> “No, not ever.” Soonyoung shoots back. “I would never do that to you.“ </em></p><p>
  <em> The younger looks up at this, eyes searching the omega’s face again. His eyes soften and a wry smile forms on his lips.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “I know you wouldn’t. But…”He trailed off, fiddling with their hands.“I don’t think I could ever stop feeling like I’m competing for you when he’s around. Like I have to try and make you notice only me.“ </em></p><p> <em> “I only look at you.” Soonyoung says, feeling lost and somewhat scared. This was beginning to sound like something he was not prepared for.  </em></p><p> <em> “No, Soonyoung-ah, you really don’t.” Myungho says with a bitter smile.  </em></p><p> <em> “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I really didn’t.” Soonyoung croaks out, feeling his eyes sting with the promise of tears.</em></p><p>
  <em> Myungho uses his free hand to push his thumb against the swell of his cheek, apologetic expression on his face, and Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “I know.” He pauses to inhale deeply, steeling himself. “But I don’t think I can do this anymore.” </em></p><p>
  <em> At those words, Soonyoung breaks, feeling hot tears stream down his cheeks in angry rivers.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “I love you.” He pleads, leaning forward to press his head against the younger’s chest.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Myungho gives another painful inhale, his hand coming up to gently stroke the top of his head.  </em>
</p><p> <em> “I know.” He had whispered back.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung had walked home that night with stiff cheeks, eyes glazed over as he struggled to unlock the door to his apartment. Wonwoo had been on the couch, glasses on but still squinting at the TV screen where he was playing Mario Kart.</p><p>Soonyoung stood in the doorway staring blankly at him for a good minute before Wonwoo noticed him. </p><p>    <em> “Hey loser, down to get your ass kicked by Toad again?” </em>He had grunted out, and the omega had fallen to his knees in heavy sobs, effectively scaring the crap out of the other.</p><p>He had dropped the controller as soon as the first cry rang out, banging his shin against their coffee table in his haste to get to Soonyoung. </p><p>    <em> “Hey, Soon-ah, what’s wrong? Who did this to you?” </em>Wonwoo was absolutely terrible at comforting others, freezing up at the sight of tears. He was notoriously bad at cheering Soonyoung up, always choosing to insult his crying face instead of using gentle words.</p><p>This time though, Wonwoo had no hesitation in kneeling down next to his best friend and letting Soonyoung soak his white shirt with tears.</p><p>The younger man had gathered him into his arms, pillowing his head on his chest. Wonwoo’s arms hovered above him carefully, applying only the lightest pressure on his body as he tried to calm him down. Soonyoung had collapsed fully onto him, holding onto the back of his shirt for dear life. </p><p>    <em> “It’s over,” </em> Soonyoung had wailed into his chest. <em> “It’s over.”  </em></p><p>Twenty minutes after that, Soonyoung sat numbly on their kitchen counter, holding a cup of jasmine tea that Wonwoo hastily brewed for him.</p><p>He was watching as the younger man paced in front of their TV, which still had the alpha’s paused race on the screen, with his phone pressed against his ear as he presumably shouted at Mingyu to let him talk to Myungho.</p><p>Soonyoung dimly notices that this is probably the angriest he’s ever seen Wonwoo, who’s almost growling into the receiver, hands clenched into painful fists and eyes burning with fire.</p><p>The omega can only make out a bit of what Wonwoo is furiously muttering into the phone now, traces of -<em> ’what the fuck did he do to Soonyoung’ </em> and <em> ‘if I ever see him I’ll knock him out, I’m not joking’ </em>.</p><p>Soonyoung hadn’t said a word about the circumstances of their break-up, intent on carrying the knowledge to his grave.</p><p>After all, how could he tell Wonwoo the reason why, when his mere existence was the answer itself?</p><p>He couldn’t do that to him, couldn’t let Wonwoo shoulder the real reason for his heartbreak, it wasn’t his fault, and Soonyoung would rather die than let Wonwoo feel burdened by his own mistakes. </p><p>From that day on though, Soonyoung had begun to inspect his every interaction with the younger alpha, sometimes just sitting and staring at the other when he wasn’t looking. Wondering what Myungho might’ve meant when he said that Soonyoung’s eyes weren’t always focused on him.</p><p>He questioned everything they did together, the way they sat huddled close on the couch watching a movie, the way Soonyoung knew when Wonwoo would wake up and stumble into the kitchen for coffee, the way his hair would stick up in all directions when he’d run a hand through it, the way his hands were always a little cold, how sensitive his neck was, what his mouth looked like when he was really focused, pursed and pink.</p><p>But, that wasn’t bizarre, was it? He’s had his whole life to know Wonwoo, inside and out. Every quirk, every little thing that makes him tick, it’s only natural, right? Yet Soonyoung couldn’t quite shake the idea that maybe Myungho wasn’t just speculating.</p><p>When Soonyoung would come home from a long night at the studio, Wonwoo was waiting up for him on the couch.</p><p>When he was sick, Wonwoo would come in with hot soup. On extra cold nights, the younger would sneak into Soonyoung’s bed to mooch off of his body heat, and in the mornings his arm remained secure and proprietary on his waist, the cold tip of his nose pressing into the back of his neck.</p><p>Soonyoung would lay awake, unable to convince his body to go back to bed, like his entire being was electrified with Wonwoo’s innocent touches.</p><p>Like something within him was awakened. </p><p>But Soonyoung couldn’t afford to think about things like that. Because nothing good was going to come out of it.</p><p>Falling in love with Wonwoo would be the end of him, and he knew it.</p><p>His breakup with Myungho had crushed him, he couldn’t imagine the power Wonwoo would have over him.</p><p>So he shut those feelings deep within a vacuum in his soul, and let it collect dust and be forgotten.</p><p>He would shake off his hands and keep on moving forward, and one day, Wonwoo would find a mate in someone who wasn’t him.</p><p>And he’d be okay with that. </p><p>—</p><p>Myungho looks good. His hair has grown out since they’ve last seen each other, and Soonyoung isn’t ashamed to admit that the man can pull off a mullet.</p><p>They haven’t met up with each other in a couple months, Soonyoung is busy with work at the studio and the younger is still in school, pursuing his dancing to a finer degree.</p><p>Despite the time apart, one smile from the younger one is enough to calm Soonyoung’s nerves.</p><p>Myungho stands to pull the omega into a hug as soon as he makes it to the table he was sitting at, book still open invitingly on the wood. The alpha has already ordered an iced chocolate for him, remembering his distaste for coffee, and Soonyoung sips at it gratefully. </p><p>“So how have you been, Myungho-yah?” he prompts, sucking noisily on his straw. </p><p>The younger only raises an eyebrow at his antics, but his fond smile isn’t hidden as tastefully as he probably thinks it is. </p><p>    “I’ve been good. Classes have been draining my soul, but.” he shrugs. </p><p>    “I’m sure you’re the star in all of them, though.” Soonyoung teases. </p><p>Myungho rolls his eyes, but Soonyoung knows that the praise is actually welcome. He’s gained tons more confidence since first coming to Korea, but it’s a habit of Soonyoung’s to want to take care of him. </p><p>    “How about you? How’s the studio?” the younger asks. </p><p>Soonyoung purses his lips in a pout. </p><p>    “It’d be great if my superior would put a little more trust in me.” Soonyoung grumbles. “I hardly get to choreograph anything.” </p><p>The alpha hums, adjusting the glasses on his face. </p><p>    “Just give it time, hyung.” </p><p>Soonyoung waves him off and dramatically plops his forehead onto the table. There’s a snort from in front of him, and the omega can feel the other cross his legs under the table. </p><p>    “How’s Wonwoo?” </p><p>Soonyoung shuts his eyes and lets out an imperceptible sigh. He had snuck out of the apartment early in the morning, avoiding any contact with the alpha in question. </p><p>    “He’s great.” he lies through his teeth. </p><p>    “Oh, really?” Myungho scoffs. “Then why is Mingyu texting me from your apartment? He says Wonwoo is moping around on the floor.” </p><p>Soonyoung’s head snaps up, meeting the other’s unamused face. He blinks at the phone screen Myungho is holding up, and sure enough, Mingyu has sent a picture of Wonwoo lying spread eagle on their floor.</p><p>Good. Soonyoung hasn’t vacuumed in weeks. </p><p>    “He’s such a drama queen.” the older huffs, stirring his drink. “He started the fight.” </p><p>The younger alpha just stares at Soonyoung calculatively, making the other fidget. He wonders what the other must think. After their breakup Soonyoung and Wonwoo had made no changes to their relationship, nothing had happened. Does he regret what happened between them at all?</p><p>Did Myungho ever have a moment where he realized he had made a mistake? Still, Soonyoung knows it’s too late to have thoughts like that, just like Myungho must know there’s no going back to how they used to be.</p><p><em> What we could have been</em>, Soonyoung thinks bitterly. </p><p>    “What did you do this time?” Myungho finally asks. </p><p>Soonyoung reaches out to smack him lightly on the forearm, scowling. </p><p>    “Why do you think that it’s <em> my </em>fault?” </p><p>The younger man only stares at him with the most deadpan expression. Soonyoung huffs, sinking into his seat dejectedly. </p><p>    “I only told him that I was thinking of hiring a heat helper for my upcoming cycle.” he admits, crossing his arm petulantly. “But then he blew up at me. He… he brought <em> you </em> up.” </p><p>The alpha sitting in front of him purses his lips, displeased. </p><p>    “I see.” Myungho comments. “What did he say?” </p><p>The older omega blows the hair off of his forehead and furrows his brow, recalling the hurtful words that were targeted at him the previous night. </p><p>    “Just that I was an idiot who can’t think for himself, and that I create my own problems.” he pauses. “That I trust people too easily.” </p><p>Myungho whistles, taking a long sip of his iced coffee. Soonyoung burrows further into his jacket, frown etched on his face. </p><p>    “Well, he’s not wrong about any of that.” he eventually notes, ignoring the offended noise Soonyoung makes. “But you should be able to make your own decisions concerning your body.”</p><p>The older of the two simmers down upon hearing that, feeling validated. </p><p>    “Thank you. I just don’t know why Jeon Wonwoo has such a hard time agreeing.” </p><p>Myungho hums noncommittally, typing something on his phone. </p><p>    “For a guy who reads so extensively, he’s pretty terrible at expressing himself.” the younger alpha jokes. “He’s just awful with words.” </p><p>That pulls a weak laugh out of Soonyoung, and he reaches out for his drink again. </p><p>    “Trust me, I know. When we were younger he would always get in trouble with no good bullies.” Soonyoung frowns. “They thought they could pick on him because he was quiet. I had to go and teach those kids a lesson.” </p><p>
  <em> Soonyoung recalls himself waiting impatiently for Wonwoo after class, where they would meet at their lockers. But Wonwoo had been taking longer and longer to get there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older boy had had enough, intent on tracking down his best friend and scolding him for his tardiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he passed the gym, however, he could hear the distant sounds of yelling coming from within the stuffy room, and instantly an uneasy feeling overtook him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He burst through the doors without a second thought, eyes trained to locate Wonwoo even in a crowd of strangers. </em>
</p><p><em>The boy was crouched against the wall, arms protecting his face as a group of rowdy boys teased and grabbed at him. Soonyoung didn’t think, just began to run full speed at them, arms flung out behind him like </em> Naruto <em> and his mouth screaming a battle cry. </em></p><p>
  <em>He had jumped onto the back of the biggest boy, raining his hands down on his head while his friends startled and ran away. Soonyoung was eventually flung off of his back and onto the ground with a solid ‘oof’, but his actions were enough to send the bully fleeing out of the gym with his hands on his injured head, crying out for one of their teachers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For a while Soonyoung laid there on the floor, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of him from the fall, and Wonwoo had crawled to his side, leaning over his body with a worried expression on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soonyoung had given him a toothy grin in response.  </em>
</p><p>“Sounds like you’ve been looking after him a long time.” Myungho pulls him out his memories, and Soonyoung jumps a bit. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess I have.” He replies, rubbing at his arms when a sudden chill hits him. Myungho sets his phone down, absentmindedly playing with the straw in his drink. Soonyoung can tell that he’s getting ready to say something he thinks is important. </p><p>“Do you think that, just maybe, Wonwoo is trying to take care of <em> you </em>?” at the scrunched nose that Soonyoung gives him, he tries again. “Granted, he’s really shit at it, but still. The intentions are there.” </p><p>“That’s the thing though, he doesn’t <em> need </em>to take care of me.” Soonyoung argues. “He shouldn’t have to feel obligated to look after me just because I’m an omega and he’s an alpha.” </p><p>The younger man pinches the bridge of his nose at his response, letting out a deep breath. </p><p>    “Is that why you think he wants to take care of you? Because of <em> that </em>?” </p><p>Soonyoung shrugs his shoulders, letting the straw from his drink indent his lip.</p><p>    “He’s never been this protective when we were kids.” he points out. “It was less him trying to be strong in front of me, and more of us being on equal ground. When we were both vulnerable in front of each other. Nowadays… it feels like I’m the only one who lets him see that side of me. I don’t know what he’s thinking.” </p><p>Soonyoung trails off at the end of his sentence, realizing this is the most that he’s vocalized about his relationship with Wonwoo. For a few years now, he had been content to let their issues stay beneath the surface, it was just easier to pretend that everything was still alright.</p><p>Honestly, Soonyoung was worried that if he took the time to unpack all that he thought was going wrong with their friendship, he might not find any reason to continue trying so hard to keep it alive. </p><p>    “But maybe he has, though.” Myungho speaks up, effectively pulling Soonyoung from spiralling. “I think he’s always been trying to protect you too, it’s just more obvious now. He’s more outward with it.” </p><p>The older man has his head cushioned by his hand, staring blankly at his friend sitting in front of him. Myungho looks at him meaningfully, before letting out a sigh. </p><p>    “I’m gonna tell you something I’ve never told you.” he starts, grabbing Soonyoung’s attention. “A few months before we broke up, Wonwoo and I talked.” </p><p>Soonyoung sits up fully at this, opening his mouth to speak. The younger alpha holds a finger up to silence him, and the omega can only obey in his surprise. </p><p>    “It was when he was hanging out with Mingyu at our apartment. I had just come home from seeing you, and Wonwoo was waiting for Gyu to come back from the bathroom. I could tell he was a little tipsy. It was pretty awkward, we had never talked one on one before.” he smiles a little at that. “Anyway, he initiated the conversation first, which was a surprise to me. Of course, he talked about you. He really wasted no time, pulling out the best friend card, telling me to treat you right.” </p><p>Soonyoung feels his chest ache at this news, he never thought Wonwoo would go out of his way to do something like that for him, even if he was mildly intoxicated.</p><p>    “Then he started talking about how you don’t really take care of yourself. He said you focused too much on others.” Myungho tilts his head. “I could understand what he was saying, it’s something I noticed too. He started rambling about you guys as kids, telling me that you’ve been taking care of him for so long. He was getting pretty sad about it, actually.” </p><p>Myungho pauses to look at Soonyoung, reaching out to poke his forehead gently. </p><p>    “And then he told me that you were his most treasured person.” he smiles gently. </p><p>Soonyoung’s breath catches in his throat, feeling his eyes burn. He looks up to the ceiling to try and dispel the feeling, but the weight in his chest refuses to lift. Wonwoo has never been that great with words, was never able to string them up like the books he kept his nose in could.</p><p>But that had never really bothered Soonyoung, because the older had known all that Wonwoo felt, without the reassurances.</p><p>It was in the way Wonwoo would hold onto the back of Soonyoung’s shirt when they walked through the halls at school, the way he’d drape over the older boy’s back and tuck his nose into the nape of his neck when he needed comfort.</p><p>Soonyoung never needed to hear from the younger boy himself that they were best friends, that they needed each other.</p><p>But still. Maybe if Wonwoo were more vocal, Soonyoung wouldn’t feel as lost as he does now. </p><p>    “Is that why…?” he dares to ask, knowing the other would understand. </p><p>    “It’s definitely what got me thinking about the two of you more seriously in that sense. Before that night, I had been jealous of your closeness, yes, but I knew you would never do anything to hurt me.” he pauses. “But then I started noticing the both of you, and I felt so blind. How could anyone miss it?” </p><p>Soonyoung shakes his head stubbornly, wiping at a stray tear aggressively. </p><p>    “It’s not like that.” he says, although he’s not sure who he’s trying to convince. “He just feels like he owes me from all those years I spent protecting him.” </p><p>Myungho just rolls his eyes and puts his head into his hands like Soonyoung has tied his grandmother to the tracks of an oncoming train. He looks up with an exasperated smile.</p><p>    “You dumb, dumb, little man.” he whispers fondly. “You think Wonwoo would spend twenty years with someone who he felt indebted to? He’s not as selfless as you think he is.” </p><p>—</p><p>    Myungho sends Soonyoung home a little bit after that, but only after he shoots a text to Mingyu to evacuate the premises.</p><p>He stands in front of their door for a minute or two, trying to get his mind in order. There was so much chaos and white noise playing in his head, and he wasn’t sure what his plan of action was, exactly.</p><p>Should he apologize for their fight even if he didn't initiate it?</p><p>The walk back did nothing to get himself prepared, and he worried Wonwoo would be able to read everything on his face. ‘<em>You’re his most treasured person’.</em></p><p>Just the memory of those words made Soonyoung’s cheeks heat up, and he groaned, dropping his forehead onto the door with a <em> thunk. </em></p><p>Jeon Wonwoo was constantly messing him up these days. </p><p>    As if summoned, the door opened with a click, and Soonyoung stumbled forward with a little yelp before he was steadied by two big hands grasping his arms.</p><p>Wonwoo’s familiar and comforting body wash wafted towards him, and Soonyoung suddenly had the urge to lay his head on those sturdy shoulders, close his eyes and pretend like he wasn’t currently having a crisis over the state of his longest and most important friendship. </p><p>    “Uh, did you forget your keys again?” Wonwoo asks amusedly. </p><p>Soonyoung straightens up and leans back, although the alpha’s hands continue to hold onto him. </p><p>    “No,” he scowls, but remembers himself. “Um. Listen, I’m sorry about last night-<em> unf. </em>”</p><p>Wonwoo has pulled him into his chest, arms wrapping securely around the smaller man.</p><p>It’s only when the alpha rubs his cheek comfortingly on the side of Soonyoung’s head that his own arms gain the strength to wrap around the other as well, his hands instinctively going to rub his friend’s strong back. </p><p>    “I’m sorry too.” the taller man eventually says. “I shouldn’t have said what I did. You can make your own decisions. I was worried and took it out on you.” </p><p>Wonwoo pulls back to look down at Soonyoung, his thumbs rubbing smooth circles on his upper arm, face apologetic. </p><p>    “And… I’m sorry for bringing up Myungho. It was unnecessary.” the younger man looks properly regretful. “You’re not obligated to tell me what really happened. I just- I wish I knew because it had hurt you so much.” </p><p>With that, the alpha gives him a small smile and pulls him the rest of the way into their apartment, reaching past Soonyoung to shut the door quietly.</p><p>Wonwoo turns around to walk into their kitchen, leaving the omega standing by the door. Soonyoung only bends down to take off his shoes at the sound of silverware clinking from whatever it is Wonwoo is doing, walking over to peer into their small kitchen. </p><p>    “Mingyu made kimchi jjigae.” he explains, spooning the soup into bowls.</p><p>The alpha places a full bowl on the counter in front of Soonyoung, then turns to make his own serving.</p><p>Soonyoung looks down at the round pink bowl, almost overflowing with hot soup, then at Wonwoo’s own blue bowl, filled halfway.</p><p><em> “I think he’s always been trying to protect you too” </em>Myungho’s voice echoes through his mind, rattling Soonyoung to the core.</p><p>God, could everyone see it but him?</p><p>The omega lets out a choked laugh, putting his hand over his eyes. </p><p>    “Soonie? What’s wrong?” the younger asks, worry evident in his voice. “Are you still upset?”</p><p>Was he so caught up in maintaining his role as the older, protective figure in spite of the way they ended up presenting that he had completely missed all of Wonwoo’s gentle and quiet ways of taking care of <em> him</em>?</p><p>Soonyoung had wanted so badly for nothing to change in their relationship, wanted to be strong for the younger, that he didn’t even realize that Wonwoo didn’t need the protection anymore.</p><p>And that had terrified him, it had made him feel like the alpha didn’t need <em> him, </em>and just the notion of that hurt Soonyoung’s heart.</p><p>When Soonyoung tried so hard to get him a cat, to set him up with nice people, to make him his coffee in the morning, all of it was to make Wonwoo stay.</p><p>Those feelings that he thought he had buried away didn’t die, instead they’d been growing green and luscious under the rays of Wonwoo’s warmth, his presence.</p><p><em> God, I love him, </em>Soonyoung admits to himself, looking at the furrow of the alpha’s brow, his deep brown eyes. </p><p>    “You wanna know why me and Myungho broke up?” he warbles, and he can sense Wonwoo straighten up, his concern turning to cautious interest. “We broke up because of <em> you </em>.” </p><p>Soonyoung wipes at his eyes and gauges the younger man’s reaction. The alpha has set his bowl down, arms lax by his side, his mouth parted in shock.</p><p>    “...What?” he mutters, eyes trained on the older. </p><p>    “Myungho felt like he couldn’t compete with you. He felt like I wasn’t really his.” Soonyoung pauses, his voice cracking mid sentence. “He felt like I was yours.”</p><p>The shock on Wonwoo’s face dims, and the older man takes a deep breath before he decides to take the plunge. They’ve come this far, and Soonyoung is tired of keeping secrets, tired of over analyzing every little thing by himself, of the two of them running in parallel lines to one another.</p><p>If nothing comes out of this conversation, then at the very least, Soonyoung’s biggest secret will be out in the open, he’ll have nothing left to give the other.</p><p>He’ll finally accept that this man, who has become the center of his world without him noticing, doesn’t feel the same. And he’ll be able to move on. </p><p>    “At first I couldn’t believe him. We had never been like that, we’ve always just been Wonwoo and Soonyoung.” he glances down at his bowl. “But maybe… maybe that's what he meant. Maybe we’ve always been something more than…” </p><p>The omega looks up to the younger and feels his throat constrict.</p><p>There it is. That face.</p><p>Wonwoo reveals nothing, his mouth closed and jaw clenched, his eyes shuffling through a myriad of emotions that Soonyoung doesn’t know how to read, doesn’t even know if he has the right to.</p><p><em> Well, there’s your answer </em>, Soonyoung thinks to himself, feeling his chest burn. He snorts and tries to laugh it off. </p><p>    “Nevermind, ha ha.” he directs his sore eyes back to the bowl of kimchi jjigae in front of him, at the steam rising steadily from it. “Anyway, that’s why. That’s why we broke up.” </p><p>He picks up the spoon beside his bowl with shaky hands, plopping it into his soup numbly.</p><p><em>Great job, </em> he berates himself, <em> now you’ve done it. </em></p><p>There was no going back after this, Soonyoung could already predict what would happen.</p><p>Wonwoo would run himself sick with guilt, or he would realize that maybe Soonyoung was in love with him, and then he would suggest moving out so that there wouldn’t be a conflict between Soonyoung and his future lover, and then Soonyoung would have to find a new roommate and eventually they would only see each other on holidays.</p><p><em> Poof. </em>No more Wonwoo all to himself. </p><p>    “Do you hate it?” Wonwoo asks abruptly, walking slowly towards the older. Soonyoung frowns and looks down at his bowl, he hasn’t even tasted it yet. “Being mine?” he clarifies. </p><p>The older’s head snaps up to meet Wonwoo’s, and there’s a look of determination burning in his eyes that Soonyoung has never seen before.</p><p>He stares long enough for Wonwoo to end up right in front of him, their chests almost touching. Soonyoung takes a small step back. </p><p>    “Don’t <em> you </em>?” he shoots back, brows furrowed.</p><p>Wonwoo takes a deep breath, leaning forward to rest a hand on the counter next to Soonyoung, effectively trapping him in while leaving enough distance to let him escape.</p><p>The alpha’s eyes search his reverently. </p><p>    “I’ve felt like you were mine since that day we met in preschool.” he says evenly, his eyes roaming all over his face for a reaction. Soonyoung feels like he can’t breathe. “From the moment you called my glasses ‘nerdy’ and then refused to let me sit alone at lunch.” </p><p>Soonyoung lets out a harsh laugh, face crumpling up. Leave it to Wonwoo to say something that cheesy, and to say it as easily as he does.</p><p>Like he’s been waiting his whole life to.</p><p>Wonwoo has always been better at everything, including love, apparently. He lays a hesitant hand on Wonwoo’s chest, feeling the erratic heartbeats pounding against his palm, the <em>badump badump</em> beneath his hand grounding him in this moment. </p><p>    “Before we even presented?” he asks meekly, and Wonwoo uses his free hand to cover Soonyoung’s, engulfing his hand and intertwining their fingers naturally.</p><p>It’s something they’ve done time and time again, and Soonyoung holds onto his rough palm like it’s his lifeline.</p><p>    “Before we presented,” he nodded. “Before we even learned how to control our bladders at night.” he huffs, pulling Soonyoung’s hand up to his lips, his small smirk pressing against his fingers.</p><p> Soonyoung feels hot tears brim in his eyes, and he uses his free hand to block them from Wonwoo.</p><p>The alpha only hums at that, removing his arm from the counter and instead wrapping it gingerly around the omega’s waist, pulling him a little closer. </p><p>    “Is that okay?” Wonwoo asks gently, leaning down a bit to nuzzle into his cheek. Soonyoung whines, uncovering his face and slapping the alpha gently on his chest. </p><p>    “You never said anything!” he moans. “I thought we were drifting apart!” </p><p>The tears drip down to his chin, and Wonwoo looks down at him so, so, fondly. Soonyoung wonders how he could have been so blind to this.</p><p><em> Has he always looked at me like that, </em>he thinks, lifting his free hand to brush away Wonwoo’s unruly hair from his eyes. </p><p>    “I was just waiting for you to catch up.” the alpha grins softly, leaning into his hand. </p><p>His words make his lungs feel like they’re shivering, like his every breath is being controlled by Wonwoo, the orchestrator of his being.</p><p>Soonyoung thinks back to all the times that Wonwoo had waited up for him at night, the times he’d rub at Soonyoung’s sore knees, when he’d grumble about Soonyoung being too heavy to carry to his room, the day he suddenly decided to start going to the gym.</p><p><em> I made him wait so long, </em>Soonyoung sniffles. </p><p>    “I thought you were growing tired of me,” Soonyoung confesses. “I thought you were just putting up with me because we’ve known each other for so long.” </p><p>Wonwoo barks out an incredulous laugh, the joy evident on his face. He lets go of Soonyoung’s hand only to wrap his arm around his waist, pulling them flush against each other.</p><p>The alpha looks down at him with a toothy grin. </p><p>    “You idiot.” he sighs, leaning down to rub his nose against Soonyoung’s. “You’re incredibly difficult to deal with. Do you think I’m that selfless?” </p><p>    “Yes,” Soonyoung replies immediately, shutting his eyes when Wonwoo presses a soft kiss directly under his left eye. His body sags slightly, feeling like goo. “You’re perfect.”</p><p>    “Well, I’m not.” he refutes. “I’m incredibly selfish. Especially with you.” </p><p>The alpha maneuvers them so that his back is pressed against their counter, and Soonyoung is resting against the taller’s chest, Wonwoo’s big hands splaying out over the span of Soonyoung’s lower back.</p><p>The older looks up at Wonwoo, memorizing every feature on his face.</p><p>He follows the path from his strong eyebrows to his straight nose, his deep dark eyes, his quirked full lips, his little acne scars.</p><p><em> I know this face better than anyone else, </em> Soonyoung tells himself, <em> I know </em> him <em> better than anyone else. </em> </p><p>    “I love you,” Soonyoung breathes, watching the younger man’s eyes light up. “I’m sorry for making you wait so long.”</p><p>Wonwoo scrunches his nose up in pure joy, eyes crinkling. He leans forward to press his forehead against Soonyoungs, laughing quietly to himself. </p><p>“You’d better be,” he hums. “First your relationship with Myungho, and then you come back talking about a heat partner. It’s like you were trying to make me suffer.” </p><p>Soonyoung snorts, pulling back to grin at the younger man. </p><p>“You really have no self preservation.” he shakes his head, smile fading. “You should have just forgotten about me and saved yourself the trouble.” </p><p>Wonwoo rolls his eyes with exasperated fondness, reaching out to pinch one of Soonyoung’s cheeks. Soonyoung whines a little. </p><p>“I’m not the weak boy I used to be, I can decide for myself what’s worth a bit of pain.” He loosens his hold on the older’s face, cupping his cheek instead. “And you make it sound like it’s easy to stop loving you, Soon-ah. Like I didn’t try over and over again only to end up right back where I started.” </p><p>Wonwoo pauses to thumb lightly at the corner of Soonyoung’s lips, eyes fixed stubbornly to his pout. The way that he strokes the supple flesh of his bottom lip is reverent, and it makes Soonyoung’s heart hammer beneath his ribcage.</p><p>    “Loving you is a choice I make everyday for myself,” he states simply. “I know you think you have to take care of everyone, but you’re allowed to let me take care of you too- without you thinking I do it because I feel like I owe you.” </p><p>He looks at him pointedly and Soonyoung laughs weakly, shifting his eyes down to Wonwoo’s neck, his straight collarbones, his hand that rests above the younger’s heart. </p><p>    “Have you been talking to Myungho?” Soonyoung questions absently. </p><p>    “Mingyu, actually.” he pauses to frown down at him. “Have <em> you </em>been talking to Myungho?” </p><p>Soonyoung flicks his eyes up at the affronted and sulky tone of his voice, finding the childish downturn of his lips so reminiscent of their childhood days that it makes him burst into short giggles.</p><p>The older man leans in to muffle his laughter into Wonwoo’s neck, huffing against his warm skin. </p><p>    “Don’t be dramatic. Of course I still talk to him.” Soonyoung mouths against Wonwoo’s skin. The younger man grumbles a bit at that. “Besides, he’s the one who finally knocked some sense into me.”</p><p>    “Hmm, I guess that’s true.” Wonwoo rests his chin on the omega’s head. “Although it was fun to watch you agonize over our friendship. You really weren’t that subtle, you know.” </p><p>Soonyoung feels his cheeks heat up and he pulls back to grab at Wonwoo’s cheeks with both hands. Unfortunately, the man doesn’t have much cheek to begin with, but he makes do. </p><p>    “You. Big. Jerk.” he enunciates his words by pulling each of his cheeks, making Wonwoo groan. “What was I supposed to do after you started going to the gym and your arms began to look like <em> that </em>?” he moans, nodding towards the biceps in question. </p><p>Wonwoo bats Soonyoung’s hands off his face and smiles devilishly, looking much too pleased with himself.</p><p><em> What an egocentric fart face</em>, Soonyoung scowls. </p><p>    “And then last winter you made it a habit of sleeping in bed with me, and I had a crisis over how attractive I was finding you.” Soonyoung babbles on, holding his hot face in his hands. </p><p>The younger man laughs heartily at this, leaning in closer. </p><p>    “Oh, I know. The heating in my room is actually pretty good, I just wanted an excuse to spoon you.” he admits, smirking when Soonyoung’s neck gets redder. </p><p>    “Jerk.” he mumbles, avoiding Wonwoo’s searching eyes. </p><p>The alpha hums, pressing his cheek against Soonyoung’s, his skin a cool relief to the omega. </p><p>    “I told you I’m selfish.” he speaks softly. “I want you all to myself.” </p><p>Soonyoung closes his eyes at those words, remembering what Myungho had told him when they broke up.</p><p>Remembering Wonwoo’s hand holding his as they swung on the swingset at school, Wonwoo’s small and chapped lips pressing against his cheek as their parents cooed over the reconciliation to their first fight.</p><p>The younger boys’ bashful smile as Soonyoung hollered his name at his first track meet, and the way Wonwoo dedicated his first place medal to him, his best friend.</p><p>The way Wonwoo would give him more than half of the chocolates he received from other girls in their middle school, the stubborn way he would stick to Soonyoung’s side even as the cooler older students invited him to play games with them at the arcade after school.</p><p>Those sleepless nights they studied together for their high school entrance exams, hoping to get into the same one. </p><p>The week after they both presented, when Wonwoo had delicately leaned his head onto the omega’s shoulder, grabbed his clammy hand and whispered, <em> We’re still the same, Soonie. Just Wonwoo and Soonyoung.</em></p><p>How he had glared stonily at any alpha from Soonyoung’s dance club who got a little too close to him, how he had been there with a bouquet of daisies at the older boy’s first showcase.</p><p>His gentle and reassuring grin as Soonyoung had a crisis on what to pursue in college, his big hands handing Soonyoung a hot chocolate where he found him studying in the campus library.</p><p>His smiling eyes behind the camera as he snapped photo after photo of Soonyoung the day they got their diplomas, disregarding the older boy’s embarrassed whines.</p><p>The way he teases the omega, the way he can match all of his mannerisms and jokes. The way he listens, the way he lets Soonyoung hide his face in his shoulder when they watch scary movies, the way he holds his hand and rubs gently at the omega’s shoulders when they’re stiff with stress.</p><p>The way he has loved Soonyoung his whole life. Quietly, softly, and unwaveringly.</p><p>“I think you’ve had me for a long time,” Soonyoung whispers, his throat feeling thick with emotion. “I just didn’t let myself see it.” </p><p>Wonwoo stays silent, breathing him in, his nose brushing against the shell of his ear. </p><p>    “Does it scare you?” he eventually asks. </p><p>Soonyoung thinks of his deep fear of losing Wonwoo, of no longer having him by his side.</p><p>He thinks of all of the ways this could go wrong, of their relationship falling apart under this new revelation, of the many ways Wonwoo could hurt Soonyoung, and the ways in which Soonyoung could hurt Wonwoo too.</p><p>The days where Soonyoung will doubt himself, the days where Wonwoo will close himself off to the older.</p><p><em> I’m terrified, </em>he thinks to himself honestly.</p><p>But then he feels his warm breath fanning onto his neck, the scent of Wonwoo’s soft skin, his gentle hands rubbing soothingly on his back, his soft lips that graze his ear, and he falters.</p><p>Soonyoung may be frightened of someday losing the other man, but that fear is greatly overshadowed by his desire to love him, by the ache in his chest that’s only soothed with a single smile from the younger man.</p><p>When he thinks of this, the answer is clear to him.  </p><p>    “No,” he sighs, turning his head to brush his lips against the alpha’s cheek, relishing in the soft intake of breath from the other. “Being yours could never scare me. It makes me feel strong, like I could survive anything as long as you were still holding my hand.” </p><p>The older man presses a firmer kiss on the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth, pulling back before the other man could turn his head to meet his lips. </p><p>    “I was scared of losing you, so much that I didn’t even let myself imagine having you,” Soonyoung admits, scanning the other man’s face.“Of you ever being mine.” </p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t let him get far, grasping his chin gently and bringing his face closer. </p><p>    “You have me.” he assures the older reverently, closing the gap between the two and pressing his lips lightly onto Soonyoung’s. He pulls back before the omega can gasp in a breath. “I’ve always been yours.” </p><p>Soonyoung grabs the back of the alpha’s neck and pulls him down to connect their lips again, their mouths parting to breathe the other in. Their hands can’t stop touching the other, hands running through unruly hair, over the span of the others back, down their cheek.</p><p>It’s near desperate, the way they can’t bear to part for even a second to catch some air, the way Soonyoung tiptoes slightly to get a better angle, the taste of Wonwoo too addicting.</p><p>He nips at the other’s bottom lip hungrily, blood on fire within his veins as he hears the other groan. </p><p>    “God,” the younger man murmurs into his lips. “I love you.” </p><p>Soonyoung releases an honest to god whine, squeezing his shut eyes tight. </p><p>    “Say it again,” he whispers, lips brushing Wonwoo’s. </p><p>    “I love you.”</p><p>    “Again.”</p><p>    “I.” <em> kiss. </em> “Love.” <em> kiss. </em>“You.” </p><p><em> My heart, </em> Soonyoung thinks to himself, <em> it’s never felt so safe. </em></p><p>The intensity of their kisses slow down naturally, yet they don’t pull away, content to let their lips linger against one another, savoring their warmth.</p><p>Wonwoo presses a gentle kiss to the tip of Soonyoung’s nose, his eyelids, his forehead. </p><p>    “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was 13.” he confesses, pulling back to look the older man in the eye.</p><p>Soonyoung exhales shakily, grabbing Wonwoo’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. </p><p>    “Well,” he smiles. “We have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we?” </p><p>He fingers the collar on Wonwoo’s shirt innocently, looking up at him beneath his eyelashes and internally snickering when he sees the heady look the alpha is giving him.</p><p>His fingers tap teasingly on the exposed skin of Wonwoo’s collarbone, and suddenly the world has tilted.</p><p>He squeaks a bit as he’s hefted onto the taller man’s shoulders, gripping onto his back as Wonwoo carries him to his bedroom with a growl.</p><p><em> Oh dear, </em>Soonyoung thinks gleefully as the door shuts behind them. </p><p>—</p><p>    Much later, Wonwoo walks back into his bedroom with Soonyoung’s phone in hand, the omega still splayed on his sheets, panting softly.</p><p>His neck and chest are littered with purpling hickeys, similar to the state of his inner thighs which still tingle when he brushes them together.</p><p>Wonwoo looks far too refreshed, eyes sparkling and skin gleaming even with his bare chest on display.</p><p>Soonyoung looks at the single mark he made on the younger man’s neck and feels a rush of satisfaction run through his body, squirming a bit on Wonwoo’s bed.</p><p>The taller man is squinting at the small screen, mouth downturned. Soonyoung makes a sound of questioning, pushing his weight onto his elbows when Wonwoo comes to stand at the foot of his bed. </p><p>    “Jeonghan’s wondering if you’ve booked an alpha yet.” he explains, face displeased. </p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes widened, having completely forgotten about that conversation. </p><p>    “Oh shit,” he whispers. “What am I gonna tell Hannie-hyung?” </p><p>He runs both of his hands through his hair, thoughts flying at a mile a minute.</p><p>No doubt if Jeonghan learned about the two of them he’d lord it over Soonyoung’s head for the next seventy years with ‘I told you so’, and if there’s one thing the younger omega tries to protect, it’s his pride.</p><p>And this discovery would do terrible, terrible things to Soonyoung’s pride.</p><p>Wonwoo just stares at the phone screen blankly before looking over to the man in his bed, eyes calculatively taking in his work.</p><p>Eventually a self satisfied smirk pulls at his lips. </p><p>“Who needs words?” he shrugs, before lifting Soonyoung’s phone and turning around, taking a selfie consisting of the upper half of his face and the omega’s disheveled appearance and very visible hickeys scattered on his body.</p><p>Soonyoung squawks and leaps off the bed to get to the younger man, but by the time he snatches the phone out of his hand, the picture has been sent.</p><p>Delivered. And any minute now- <em> seen.</em></p><p>Soonyoung stares at the checkmark next to the picture with mounting horror, watching the three dots from the older pop up and then immediately disappear.</p><p>Pop up. Disappear.</p><p>Over and over until eventually his phone starts vibrating with an intensity Soonyoung has never experienced, Jeonghan’s beautiful face occupying his screen. </p><p>“Oh, god.” Soonyoung utters. “What have you <em> done</em>?” </p><p>Wonwoo only smirks, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and mouthing at his sensitive neck. The older man stifles a shiver. </p><p>“Just sped up the process.” he responds, licking over Soonyoung’s skin with lazy desire. </p><p>“Jeonghan is going to show that picture to <em> everyone</em>.” Soonyoung bemoans, and sure enough, a text from Myungho pops up on the top of his screen saying <em> wow hyung, you work fast</em>.</p><p>The older man makes a strangled noise in his throat, which prompts Wonwoo to look over at the screen too, tightening his hold around the other when he spots the name. </p><p>“Good.” he grumbles, biting down on his shoulder possessively. “Now everyone knows to leave us alone for the next week.” </p><p>“<em>Week</em>?” Soonyoung questions incredulously, tilting his head when Wonwoo begins to suck a new mark below his ear.</p><p>The younger man hums in assent, moving back to fix him with a hungry stare. He begins to push Soonyoung back towards the bed. </p><p>“Your heat is gonna hit soon,” he explains, and Soonyoung falls onto his back with wide eyes. “I can smell it on you.”</p><p>He pauses from where he’s leaning over the shorter man, dragging his eyes over Soonyoung’s surprised expression and humming thoughtfully, pleased smirk still set unwaveringly on his face.</p><p>Soonyoung can distantly hear his phone continue to vibrate as Jeonghan spams him with messages and calls. </p><p>“But don’t worry,” Wonwoo murmurs, slowly tracing his mouth down Soonyoung’s chest, his breath hot against his skin and making him tremble. “I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>The alpha settles himself between Soonyoung’s legs with purpose, and the older man can only gasp and hold onto his hair with desperation. </p><p>    “Oh <em> god</em>,” he wails, thighs shaking. “I’m gonna <em> die</em>.” </p><p>—</p><p>    A week later, the two of them are over at Jeonghan and Jisoo’s place for their weekly movie night. Soonyoung is in the kitchenette grabbing two Cokes out of the fridge when the older omega sidles up next to him with a small ‘ahem’.</p><p>The younger man sighs. </p><p>    “So… “ Jeonghan starts. </p><p>    “Not a <em> word </em>.” Soonyoung hisses, and Jeonghan cackles, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. </p><p>    “Alright, alright.” the older relents and nuzzles into the side of his neck. “I’m just happy for you, Soonyoungie.” </p><p>The younger man’s lips quirk up at that, and he leans his head on the other’s with a hum. </p><p>    “Thanks, Hannie.” he mutters, and the two of them watch their respective partners play mobile games on the couch sitting next to each other, occasionally conversing about tactics. “But I know you’re more happy about the double dates you’re gonna wrangle out of us.”</p><p>Jeonghan scoffs good naturedly, straightening up and bumping his hip against Soonyoung’s.</p><p>    “Of course.” he affirms. “Are the two of you free on Tuesday, by any chance?” </p><p>Soonyoung huffs out a laugh at that, pushing him out of the kitchen with a groan.</p><p>Jeonghan complies, winking at him before traipsing back to the couch and snuggling up to Jisoo shamelessly.</p><p>The younger omega watches the group of them for a second more before walking into the living room and pressing the cold can of soda to Wonwoo’s cheek mischievously.</p><p>He grunts, one hand grabbing the drink with a mumbled ‘thanks’ and returning his attention to his game.</p><p>Soonyoung rolls his eyes and sets up the movie, tonight it’s <em> The Lorax</em>, because Jisoo has had one of the songs from the film stuck in his head.</p><p>He shuffles back to the couch, making himself comfortable next to his boyfriend (!!), who locks his phone without a second thought and lifts an arm for Soonyoung so that he can cuddle into his side with a satisfied purr.</p><p>Wonwoo turns his head to press a soft kiss on his forehead as his arm locks him in place around his waist, making the older smile to himself. </p><p>    He catches Jeonghan staring at the two of them with a gentle gaze, and Soonyoung sends him a small smile back before facing forward, feeling a little emotional.</p><p>He doesn’t think about the possibility of losing Wonwoo, not when he’s got his head pillowed on the alpha’s shoulder and his hand intertwined with the other’s.</p><p>There’s no fear now, not even a little.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyy— how y’all doin’ (cricket silence) uhhhhh if u made it thru the whole work wow dude, thank you so much! hope you maybe enjoyed urself a bit with it! like i said, this was super self indulgent and i jus thought maybe i’d share it :’) idk what else to say so have a nice day u goofy goobers, and maybe uh,, we shall meet again? </p><p>- ki</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>